


Family Moment

by the_illuminated4



Series: Mother loves her daughter's dick [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bigender Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Incest, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: At family lunch, Kara and Alura decide to have fun.
Relationships: Kara Danvens/Astra, Kara Danvers/Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Series: Mother loves her daughter's dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Family Moment

Kara was NOT enjoying her time at the beach. It’s not because the place looked ugly, in fact, the beach is absolutely beautiful. What was bothering him was that his irritating uncle was with them. Kara asks Alura why Non is with them “We need to spend time with the family.” She said smiling. “He may have been na executioner with you, but you can’t hold a grudge against him forever. Especially for eight years, he’s not healthy.”

“He manipulated my aunt against me, just to make her angry and leave me, simply because she felt like it,” Kara grumbles. She then sighs when Non arrives with food in hand. It looks like he bought it at the local fast food restaurant, he’s lucky to be the El family’s favorite brand.

As soon as he finished putting the food on the table, he said with a big smile “Help yourselves.” Just when Kara was starting to eat, Non asks. “How’s art school going? Kara didn’t answer, so she just held her thumb up, because her mouth was full of food.” That’s good. I think Alura has been teaching you well, I hope she hasn’t been too strict with you. “Alura and Kara shot Non the same angry look.

“I actually gave Kara some private lessons,” said Astra. Looking very proud.

“Same?” Non said surprised. Astra then shares some stories of her teaching Kara and the funny moments that happened. As she spoke, Alura slides her hand under her son’s muscular thigh. When he felt his mother’s hand grab her member. She moves her hand up and down on Kara’s axis, a blush forms on her face and Non thinks Kara just looks embarrassed.

Kara bit the inside of her lips to keep from moaning, it was not na easy task because Alura’s hand is very good. When her thumb rolls around her penis head, she presses her lips in a thin line. In the corner of her eye she saw Alura secretly holding three fingers. Kara knew what that meant, but can it last that long? One way to find out.

“I heard that you are popular with women.” Non smiles.

“I think they like the hair.” Kara laughs nervously while Alura’s palm is rubbing the tip of her penis while her fingers give her a good massage on her shaft. In addition, Astra is using his foot to run his balls. “Or it could be my muscles. I work out a lot with my mom” Non realizes that Kara is starting to sweat. But he doesn’t think about it much because they are on a sunny beach. In addition, Alura said that Kara warms up easily.

“Personally, I think it’s both.” Astra said with a knowing smile. She, for obvious reasons, did not tell Non every time she fucked her niece. Since Non sucks in bed, she has to turn to Kara for sexual release. She is so happy that her twin sister is willing to share her son’s tasty big cock. Astra sets up a system where if Kara gets a B she sucks her dick, na A she lets Kara fuck her ass, and if she gets na A +, Kara can fuck her aunt in the mouth and in the ass, and also in the pussy.

“So, Kar who are you dating?” Non question.

“Better to question who Kara didn’t date.” Alura said feeling her daughter’s penis twitch in her hand. “I lost count of how many girls she brought home.”

“Very well, Karal” Non said with a smile. Kara just responds with a nervous laugh, she is about to come anytime. As much as she tried to hold it, the combination of Alura’s hand and Astra’s foot was getting too much. She had to put her hand over her mouth so that her moans could not be heard. When she was about to come, Non got up and said, “Shit, I forgot the drinks!”

Astra sighs “Let me go with you, lest you forget.

“Thank you darling.” Non said rubbing the back of his neck. “We will be back as soon as we can.

“I doubt it, as Astra is easily depreciated.” Alura said laughing.

“Eil” Astra said pouting.

Non laughs “Come on, come on.”

As soon as they were out of sight, Alura finally let her son come. Kara fired a lot, covering her mother’s hand with her seed. She raises her hand “This is more than the last time.” She said rubbing her seed between her fingers. “And even thicker.” Alura brought to her nose “It smells better too.” While she was licking her hand, she saw that he is still hard.

Kara was panting then moans when her mom starts to suck his cock. Most were in her mouth and the rest she rubbed with her fingers. Her tongue slowly swirls around his throbbing member. While she shakes her head, stop for a moment to suck her head and then resume sucking. She stops sucking and says while masturbating “You can come anytime you want” Alura sucks him again, taking her daughter’s entire cock in her mouth.

Kara sighs throwing her head back “Your mouth feels good, māel” Kara said moaning, her hand on the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, Alura shakes her head faster and also sucks harder. Whenever she moans, it sends wonderful vibrations through her penis. “Mom! L” Kara grunts and shoots another round of sperm.

Alura swallows all of this easily. “Delicious” she said taking his cock out of her mouth with a popping sound. Going up a little, Alura takes her big breasts, raises them and lowers them over Kara’s penis. She moans as she feels her mother’s soft breast consume his cock. “You like to be fucked by your mom, don’t you?” Alura asks as she moves her big breasts.

“Yes! I really love it!” Kara moans.

“What na honest girl you are” Alura smiles. “Don’t hold your sensations, let it all go!” right when Alura said her son came back. Her seed hits her face and covers the top of her breasts with her seed, Alura took her sweet time licking them all. Which is good because Kara used that moment to recover.

Coming out of his dizzy state he soon found himself in a beach chair “When did you do that?” he asks feeling very confused. Alura laughs and wags her fingers. Moving her red dental floss to the side, Alura slowly inserts her son’s cock into her pussy. “So wet! So hot!” Kara moans, moving her hips with her mother’s.

They moved in perfect sync. Kara’s hands instantly grab her mother’s ass, and Alura’s hand was on either side of her son’s head. With the way she is positioned, her breasts bounce in front of her face. Getting to know the child well pulls the top of the bikini up. Kara immediately sucks on one of them, Alura moans and smiles when he does that.

“I’m going to come!” Kara said sucking Alura’s other nipple “

You don’t need my permission. “Her mother smiles. With a groan Kara comes, her hips resisted when her seed filled her mother’s cunt. Needing more, Alura turns around with her daughter’s huge cock still inside and pumps it her hips. Kara helped her thighs as she watched her mother’s ass juggle. He located her at the entrance to her exposed ass.

Kara then inserts the middle finger into it. “Put your finger on my ass, honey” Alura moans loudly and moves her hips faster and rougher. No matter what angle, Kara fucks Alura’s pussy, it’s always good. It’s amazing that Kara can fuck another woman. Although he needs to do this, she keeps their relationship a secret.

The only other person he knows is Astra.

“I love to fuck you, my son” Alura said lasciviously with her hands on her knees. “You feel the same, right?”

“Yes!” Kara moans. Alura got so strong that she almost crushed her son’s cock. But she is strong enough to resist. It looks like her pussy is squeezing the sperm out of it. Alura’s vagina is very reliable to seed her. To sate her, Kara must give her every drop, she wants to drain her balls.

When Kara finally came, Alura didn’t stop her hips. She knows that she can get more from him. “Know that that hole is satisfied by the time of the next.” Alura said leaning back and pulled Kara’s cock out of her pussy, then straight into her ass. Holding her breasts, Alura jumps over Kara’s wonderfully huge and thick cock.

Na expression of pleasure was on her face. Only when she has sex with her daughter does she make that expression. And that Kara’s cock is perfect for her, neither too big nor too thick. In addition, she can come with a bucket load and her meaty cock tastes fantastic. The way it turns her mind into porridge is something she never tires of.

For a few minutes, Kara hits Alura in the ass. She came a few times, but told her son not to stop. Reaching her absolute limits, Kara enjoys one last time. Alura falls on Kara feeling sweaty and out of breath. “You did my son well.” Her mother said breathlessly. She rotates her hips to get another drop of it.

“Thanks.” Kara said breathlessly.

“Non and Astra will be here soon. Let’s clean up.” Alura said pulling it out and taking a shower nearby, to wash off the sweat and sperm. It was good that they did it, because Non and Astra soon arrived with the soda.

“Sorry for the wait, as you said, Astra was distracted.” Non said he gets a light punch from Astra, which made him laugh.

“I hope you are not bored.” Astra said.

Alura smiles “No, we are just a little moment of bonding between mother and child.”


End file.
